Pfadfinderversprechen
Eine zentrale Methode der Pfadfinderbewegung ist das Bekenntnis jedes Einzelnen zu den Idealen der Bewegung. Dafür legt jeder Pfadfinder das Pfadfinderversprechen ab. Die ursprüngliche Fassung wurde durch den Gründer der Pfadfinderbewegung Baden-Powell formuliert. Inhalte des Pfadfinderversprechens Aufbauend auf Baden-Powells Formulierung haben fast alle Pfadfinderverbände eigene Versprechenstexte entwickelt, die sich meist an den drei Kernpunkten des Originaltextes orientieren: * Verpflichtung gegenüber Gott * Verpflichtung gegenüber den Mitmenschen * Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Pfadfindergesetz. In nicht-religiös orientierten Verbänden wird die Verpflichtung gegenüber Gott – entgegen der ursprünglichen Intention von Baden-Powell – häufig weggelassen. Versprechensfeier Auf den Eintritt in eine Pfadfindergruppe folgt meist eine Zeit gegenseitigen Kennenlernens, bevor das Neumitglied sein Pfadfinderversprechen ablegen darf. Dies geschieht fast immer in einer Versprechensfeier, die auch Aufnahme genannt wird. An ihr nimmt der ganze Pfadfinderstamm teil, seltener auch nur die Gruppe des Mitglieds. Während dieser Feier werden häufig Texte aus der Pfadfinderbewegung (beispielsweise der Abschiedsbrief Baden-Powells) und das Pfadfindergesetz verlesen und Lieder gesungen. Anschließend legt das Neumitglied sein Versprechen ab und wird vom Gruppenleiter in die weltweite Gemeinschaft der Pfadfinder aufgenommen. Als Zeichen dafür wird ihm das Halstuch umgelegt. Die Traditionen der Aufnahme sind oft spezifisch von Stamm zu Stamm. Häufig wird versucht, sie bewusst feierlich zu gestalten, um so die Bedeutung und Wertschätzung des Versprechens und des dazugehörigen Symbols, des Halstuches, zu stärken. Deshalb ist die Aufnahme für die Gruppe häufig der zeremonielle Höhepunkt eines Pfadfinderlagers oder gar eines Pfadfinderjahres („Pfadfinders Weihnachten“). In manchen Verbänden darf erst nach der Pfadfinderaufnahme die Pfadfinderlilie oder das Pfadfinderinnenkleeblatt als Versprechenszeichen auf der Pfadfinderkluft getragen werden. Seltener darf ebenfalls erst nach Ablegen des Versprechens der Pfadfindergruß verwendet werden. Viele Pfadfinderverbände kennen neben diesem ersten Pfadfinderversprechen weitere Versprechen beim Wechsel in eine andere Altersstufe. Oft werden diese Versprechen als Erneuerung des ursprünglichen Versprechens betrachtet, manche Verbände erweitern aber auch den Inhalt (und Geltungsbereich) des Versprechens. Diese Methode wird Stufen- oder Ständearbeit genannt. Das Originalversprechen von Robert Baden-Powell On my honour I promise that I will do my best – * To do my duty to God and the King (or to God and my Country) * To help other people at all times * To obey the Scout Law. wörtliche Übersetzung ins Deutsche: Auf meine Ehre verspreche ich, mein Bestes zu tun – * Meine Pflicht gegenüber Gott und dem König (oder gegenüber Gott und meinem Land) zu tun * Anderen Menschen jederzeit zu helfen * Das Pfadfindergesetz zu erfüllen. Pfadfinderversprechen verschiedener Verbände Deutsche Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg In der DPSG gibt es verschiedene Versprechenstexte. Meist überlegen sich Aufzunehmende ihren Versprechenstext im Gespräch mit ihren Leitern selbst. Als Beispiel für einen Stamm mit einem festen Versprechen folgendes:DPSG St. Mariae Rosenkranz, aufgerufen am 28. Januar :Ich ... verspreche auf meine Ehre und nach besten Kräften: :* ''Meine Pflicht gegenüber Gott und der Kirche zu erfüllen, :* ''Meinen Mitmenschen jeder Zeit zu helfen, :* ''Dem Pfadfindergesetz zu gehorchen. Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder Das Versprechen der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder lautet:Bundesordnung des Bundes der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder, aufgerufen am 28. Januar 2007 :''Ich will, im Vertrauen auf Gottes Hilfe, nach den Regeln der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder mit euch leben. Das Versprechen kann auch ohne religiöse Formel geleistet werden. Meist folgt der Versprechensformel noch ein eigener Zusatz. Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen Österreichs Mit sieben oder acht Jahren oder innerhalb der Wichtel- und Wölflingszeit wird bei den Wichteln und Wölflingen ein kleines Versprechen als Einstieg in die Gemeinschaft geleistet. Bei dieser Zeremonie wird den Kindern das Halstuch verliehen.Verbandsordnung der Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen Österreichs, aufgerufen am 28. Januar :''Ich verspreche, so gut ich kann, :''ein gutes Wichtel/ein guter Wölfling zu sein :''und nach unserem Gesetz zu leben, :''und bitte Gott, mir dabei zu helfen. Nach einigen Monaten bei den Guides und Spähern (mit 10 bis 11 Jahren) wird das eigentliche Pfadfinderversprechen abgelegt. :''Ich verspreche bei meiner Ehre, :''dass ich mein Bestes tun will, :''Gott und meinem Land zu dienen, :''meinen Mitmenschen zu helfen :''und nach unserem Gesetz zu leben. Pfadibewegung Schweiz :''Ich verspreche mein Möglichstes zu tun, um :* ''mich immer von Neuem mit dem Pfadigesetz auseinanderzusetzen, :* ''nach Sinn und Ziel meines Lebens zu suchen, :* ''mich in jeder Gemeinschaft einzusetzen, in der ich lebe. :''Im Vertrauen auf Gott (und/oder) zusammen mit euch allen versuche ich, nach diesem Versprechen zu leben.Stufenprofile, aufgerufen am 28. Januar Verband Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder Der/Die Einzelne legt nach einer Zeit des gegenseitigen Kennenlernens ein Versprechen ab. Das Versprechen könnte lauten:Bundesordnung des Verbands Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder, aufgerufen am 28. Januar :„Im Vertrauen auf Gottes Hilfe will ich christliche Pfadfinderin/christlicher Pfadfinder sein und nach unseren Regeln mit Euch leben.“ „Im Vertrauen auf Gottes Hilfe“ kann weggelassen werden. Da es sich bei dieser Formulierung nur um einen Vorschlag handelt, entscheiden im VCP die untergeordneten Gliederungen (meist die Stämme) selbst über die Versprechen. Entsprechend gibt es verschiedene Formulierungen. Deutscher Pfadfinderbund Im DPB legt man in seinem Pfadfinderleben mehrere Versprechen (insgesamt 6) ab, angepasst an die Reife der Personen. Neulings-Versprechen (ca. 8 Jahre): :Ich verspreche gute Kameradschaft zu halten, zu lernen und den Gesetzen zu gehorchen. Knappen-Versprechen (ca. 17 Jahre): :''Ich verspreche bei meiner Ehre, :''meine Pflicht gegenüber Gott und meinem Vaterland zu erfüllen, :''dem Pfadfindergesetz nach zu folgen, :''und meinen Mitmenschen jederzeit zu helfen. Das Gelöbnis des Ritters ist der Meißner-Formel entnommen. :''Wir wollen aus eigener Bestimmung, vor eignener Verantwortung und mit innerer Wahrhaftigkeit unser Leben führen. Deutscher Pfadfinderbund Mosaik Im DPB-Mosaik werden 2 Versprechen abgegeben.Bundesverfassung des Deutschen Pfadfinderbundes Mosaik, 3. Teil, Bundesordnung Das erste im Alter von ca.9 Jahren in der Meute, das sogenannte Wöflingsversprechen: :''Ich verspreche mein Bestes zu tun, im Vertrauen auf Gott, :ein guter Freund (wahlweise eine gute Freundin) zu sein :und mit euch nach den Wölflingsregeln zu leben. Nach einer angemessenen Zeit der Zugehörigkeit zur Sippe wird das Pfadfinderversprechen abgelegt: :Ich verspreche mein Bestes zu tun, im Vertrauen auf Gott, :''jederzeit und allen Menschen zu helfen :''und nach den Pfadfinderregeln zu leben. Die Versprechen können wahlweise mit oder ohne religiöse Formel abgelegt werden. Royal Rangers Bei den Royal Rangers wird das Versprechen am Ende eines jeden Stammtreffs gemeinsam gesprochen. Es lautet: :''Mit Gottes Hilfe will ich mein Bestes tun, um Gott, meiner Gemeinde und meinen Mitmenschen zu dienen, die Royal-Ranger-Regeln zu halten und die Goldene Regel zu meinem täglichen Leitspruch zu machen! Da dies der gemeinsame Abschluss und ein wichtiges Element eines Stammtreffs ist, muss jeder Ranger bei seiner Aufnahmeprüfung, die er beim Stammleiter persönlich ablegt, das Royal Ranger-Versprechen auswendig aufsagen. AP-Scouts :''Bei meiner Ehre verspreche ich: :*''meine Pflicht vor Gott und dem Vaterland zu erfüllen, :*''meinen Mitmenschen zu dienen :*''und dem AP-Scout-Gesetz zu gehorchen. Bund Deutscher Pfadfinder Das Wölflingsversprechen lautete früher: :''Ich verspreche, :''mein bestes zu tun gegenüber Gott und meinen Eltern, :''dem Wölflingsgesetz zu gehorchen :''und täglich jemandem eine Freude zu bereiten. Das Pfadfinderversprechen lautete früher: :''Ich verspreche auf meine Ehre, :''dass ich mein bestes tun will, :''Gott und dem Vaterland zu dienen, :''jederzeit und allen Menschen zu helfen, :''dem Pfadfindergesetz zu gehorchen. Aus der Bundesordnung des Bundes Deutscher Pfadfinder, beschlossen auf dem Bundes-Thing 1952 auf Burg Ludwigstein. Pfadfinderbund Weltenbummler Im Pfadfinderbund Weltenbummler wird in jeder Stufe ein Versprechen zur Verleihung des Halstuches abgegeben. Das erste im Alter von ca. 4Jahren, dann etwa mit 7 Jahren das Wölflingsverprechen. Später folgen Pfadfinder- und Roverversprechen. Ein Mitarbeiter, also Erwachsener, legt das gleiche Versprechen ab, wie ein Stufenführer, trägt jedoch ein Blau/Weißes Halstuch.Bundesordnung des Pfadfinderbund Weltenbummlers: http://www.pbw.org/bund/bundesordnung.php Das Biberversprechen: :''Ich will ein guter Biber sein und unsere Gesetze achten. Das Wölflingsversprechen: :''Ich will ein guter Wolf sein und unsere Gesetze achten. Das Pfadfinderversprechen beim PbW lautet: :''Ich verspreche bei meiner Ehre, :''Gott und meinem Vaterland zu dienen, :''die Pfadfindergesetze zu befolgen :''und täglich eine Gute Tat zu tun. Das Roverversprechen: :''Ich verspreche bei meiner Ehre, :''meine pfadfinderischen Ideale zu leben, :''der Gesellschaft und unserem Bund zu diesen :''und mein Bestes zu geben. Das Mannschafts-/Führerversprechen: :''Ich erneuere im Vertrauen auf Gott :''mein Versprechen und gelobe :''bei meiner Ehre als Pfadfinder :''unsere Gemeinschaft keiner Gefahr auszusetzen, :''pflichtbewußt meine Aufgaben zu erfüllen, :''die Verantwortung für alle meine Kameradinnen :''und Kameraden mitzutragen, :''die Natur zu schützen :''und den Fortbestand unseres Bundes zu sichern. :''Ich bitte alle Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder, :''mir bei der Erfüllung meiner Aufgaben :''mit besten Kräften beizustehen. Quellen Weblinks * Das Pfadfinderversprechen en:Scout Promise es:Promesa scout fr:Promesse (scoutisme) it:Promessa scout nl:Belofte (scouting) no:Speiderløftet pt:Promessa escoteira vi:Lời hứa Hướng đạo Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung